degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-11518636-20141012232258
So here is the full story and it goes back to about a year ago. My best friend had (and still has) a crush on my ex and that wasn't a problem back then (or now)because back then I didn't care about him. Then, eventually me and my ex became best friends over something that is another long story. My friend got jealous but said nothing. So then at one point at the end of the school year he started to develop feelings for me, and I had an idea but I didn't care. That sounds awful, but I was focused on someone else and I figured it would be better to just not mention it. Eventually over the summer I got in a relationship and I'm very happy, and my ex was apparently super depressed and he seemed fine around me so i figured he got over it, if he had any feelings at all. So then school started and here is where it gets bad. I have 3 classes with my ex and none sadly with my boyfriend. So me and my ex had more time together. So he couldn't anything if he wanted to. So two months ago, my ex had shown more signs of being attracted to me. His friends told me, he admitted it but I didn't want to believe it and I didn't care. So he admitted it to me about a month ago, and here is where I was an awful person. Its almost like I got mad at him for being in love with me. I flat out told him to get over it and then I made it about me. I told him he's being selfish and putting me in an awful position for telling me this because I'm in a relationship. That's awful, I know but what I did next was worse, I acted like it never happened and he never said anything. I still hung out with him though because I CANT not have him in my life. So two weeks ago, his parents and my parents were hanging out and watching TV, they are super close. So we did not want to be involved in that so we went down to my room and we just talked and it was just normal. Then he started moving closer and closer and he tried to kiss me, but I moved my head and his lips like touched my neck and I pushed him on the floor and I checked on him to make sure he was alright first. Then I backed away from him all night. He looked so sad though and I felt guilty, I felt really guilty, and I just wanted him to get over me. Mostly because I was more worried about my own relationship and how my boyfriend would react if he found out about the almost kiss. Also because I don't want to not have my ex in my life and my friend to mad at me. So I did this and it's awful, I convinced my ex to ask my friend to homecoming. He even said this "Me asking her to Homecoming will not help me get over you, but if it makes you happy I will do it". So he did, and it was good until this morning. He canceled on her and he eventually told her why and the entire story and she got really mad at me and she's sad. She's sad because she wanted for him to want to go with her to a dance, not feel like he had to.Long story short, she hates me. My ex claims he hates me too. My boyfriend knows and he said it's his fault and I shouldn't care. So he is trying to comfort me but its not working. Here's what really bugs me. If my ex and I cant be close friends without someone getting hurt what's the point? I don't want to lose him as a friend. I've known him since preschool, he was my first friend and my first love. It didn't wo out though as a relationship. So what's are friendship going to be like. Cause his mom and my mom are best friends we have to enjoy each others company. Also I feel awful I hurt him. I mean he's one of the most important people in my life and I hurt him. I mean yeah he tried to kiss me while I was in a relationship and that's not good but I still just assumed. I also hurt my friend, she was so happy when he asked her and then it's basically all my fault he canceled and asked her, when he really didn't want to ask him. I Yeah you guys, no offense, can't really help me feel better its all my fault. I take full responsibility, it's my fault and this shows how heartless I am. Don't worry though I'm just going to try and fix it but i understand why they wouldn't want anything to do with me. It's just really messy.